


Can a monster love?

by Eliwats22



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Canon ages, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Shota, Shotacon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9931358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliwats22/pseuds/Eliwats22
Summary: With Jon sleepover  at his house this weekend. Something happen between them that make Damian question past decisions and wonder about his friend he lost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this is my first smut fic so can you guys point out any issues I did wrong please? I would truly appericate it
> 
> Jon-10
> 
> Damian-13

Jon decided to sleepover at the Wayne house for the weekend to be better friends with Damian. At first the two didn’t get along but lately they can tolerate each other. Bruce told Damian he was not needed for portal tonight and Damian just shrugged off. They went to bed Jon in his sleeping bag where something strange happen.

“Ahhhh!” yelled Damian falling down on the floor with his hands covering his face

Jon instantly woke up from it and saw Damian curl up shaking with his hands covering his face rambling in Arabic

“Damian what wrong!?”  the Half kryptonian asked 

Jon rush and kneel down to his friend where he saw a image that he thought was impossible

‘D-Damian is crying?’ He thought

Damian the Blood Son of Batman who show no fear, talks like a adult, and shown to be a animal lover that you do not want fuck with is crying  
‘What did he went through?’ thought Jon

Damian was still in a paralyzes state not even noticing Jon right next to him  
Jon stop thinking and shook Damian telling he right here. Damian flung to Jon and wrap his arms him and cry in his shirt.

‘I'm more scared of this version of Damian the one that kidnap me.’ Thought Jon feel helpless to do with his friend. He then decided to copy what his parents used to do to him when he was young after a nightmare. He rub Damian head and told him everything is going to be okay.

Damian stop crying and realize someone was here comforting his episode. At first he was confused, but then remember Kent is sleeping over here. Pulling away from his to look at Jon with his bloodshot green eyes and running nose

“K-Kent, y-you saw me….” Trail off the Demon Tamer(that what his name with his maternal surname)

Jon just smile and wipe some tears off Damian face

“It okay Damian I won’t tell anybody.” Jon promise 

Damian nodded

“I was saying mother please don't.” Damian answered knowing Jon was about to ask that

  
“Huh?” Jon responded 

“You wondering what is was saying were you?”

Jon was stunned for a moment until Damian guide both of them to his bed.

“Hey Damian, I have question.”

“Speak it.”

“Who exactly is your mother?”

Damian looking at for a moment before speaking again

“Have you heard of the League of Assassins?”

Jon thought about, yeah he heard about them. Eco terrorists who want to Commit mass genocide to ‘cleanse’ the world from the evil of humanity

“Your mom work for them?” Jon questioned 

Damian gave out a dry laugh

“Mother only work for them? ‘TT’ I'm the heir to the League. Born and raised by them, I did not who my father was until three years. My mother created a clone that kill me even though I beg her to stop.”

Jon was shocked about Damian past, yeah he remember Damian saying he was killed when he kidnap him but he was too angry to care.

“S-So your Ex assassin and your Grandfather is one of Justice League greatest enemy who basically want killed us all? So you won’t try to kill me right?” Jon asked jokingly with a hinted of fear

Damian rolled his eyes

“There something call something change Kent, I don’t killed anymore... I don't even have a good memory of my parents together or celebrating holidays until I went to your Christmas dinner.”

Jon felt sadden at Damian didn’t know what to say, Damian have a history of blood on his hands. Jon accidently killed a cat. No wonder Damian so dark and brooding like his father…he never got a chance to be human much less a child.

“Pity me and you will see both set of your grandparents very soon.” Damian threatened 

Jon decided to move over and hug Damian

“Hey, how about I help you regain some childhood you was taken from. We can be best friends!” Jon propose

“Possibly Kent but I prefer you change your nightwear first.” Damian stated 

Realizing his shirt was messed and have only one pair of pajamas with him, Jon got a little embarrassed

“You can sleep in your undergarments tonight, I shall do the same to make you feel at ease.”  Damian said taking off his pajamas.

With his every so lovable mother vision of perfect, Damian Biracial body is what every 13 years old would kill for. Well endowed with a few scars on it specially one in the center with his clone brother stab him thorough. Wearing a pair of black briefs since he find boxers uncomfortable, Damian body is impressive form of human features.

After stop glazing at his friend body, Jon take his pajamas where he show off his human/kyptonian body wearing a pair of briefs. While fit for a ten years old, anyone can tell that Jon going to be a very handsome person as he get older.

The two got in the covers, Jon blushed never getting in a bed with another person before.

“Hey Damian.”

“Yes?”

“Can we look around Gotham Tomorrow?” Jon asked 

Damian thought about for a second, but then he felt a erection from his friend

“Sure Jon, but for tonight. It seem you need to learn a few adult lessons.” Damian said with a smirk

At first Jon was confused but then he realized he got a boner again. He was about to apologize but then Damian push his on his and then inserting his lounge his mouth. Jon fell into a trace wrap his hands around Damian. Damian push Jon to the bed and grind his cock to Jon's.  
Jon moan excited about these new feelings he never felt before and grab Damian perfect round ass through his underwear.

Damian moan free the grab, due to his past he became a bit of a masochist and sadist and enjoy rough sex more. He pulled his tongue out of Jon mouth. Smirking at the fluster face of his friend, he then move mouth to Jon neck and bite it giving him a hickey causing the gave boy to yep and grind harder to Damian. He then move to Jon nipples sucking each then he lick down the great prize leaking it cotton prison. Before sucking, he first move up to Jon face grabbing it with both if his hands.

“Jon…”  Damian start  “Do you really want to lose your virginity tonight? If you don’t then I will stop.”

Jon thought about, he always remember his parents said wait until marriage to have sex when ask about. Now he getting chance to have sex, at first he would say no but he then remember that Damian just show a side he thought he would never seen. He showed a face that loon like he been through hell and back, and now showed a face with sincere and a hinted if kindness. As if Damian think showing emotions is a weakness but with the revelations of his Maternal side who can’t blame him.

“Yes Damian, please take it.”

Damian smiled and kiss Jon again with taking each other briefs with Jon cut dick freely clashing with Damian uncut in. He then move to Jon dick, four inches pretty neat for a 10 years old. Then decided to lick it then fully engulfed the erection in his mouth.

Jon was going crazy with the first his first blowjob, Damian was going back and fourth in him cause him to clutch the bed sheets and almost thrusting into him. Then Damian grab his hands and put it on top on his head look up at Jon telling to do it. So Jon grab his head and thrust into Damian head as if he was fucking.

Damian gag here and there but still suck Jon who was thrusting in and out if his mouth.

Jon pushed Damian head to hairless crouch and moan from receive from his first blowjob and dry orgasm. He pushed Damian off and lay there recovering from that amazing experience.

Damian smirk and move up to Jon left, kissing his body and rubbing it.

Jon finally recovered from his orgasm and felt Damian, he turn his head and press his mouth to Damian giving each other make out session. Jon pulled Damian to his body and the two dry hump each other. Then Jon push Damian to his back went to Damian 5 inches uncut Dick. Jon was hesitate at first but, but decided to lick a few times causing Damian to moan. Then engulfing to rod into his mouth.

Damian was impressed by his friend sucking skills, through he scarp his Dick a few times he was enjoying it but he didn’t want to leave Jon out.

“Kent turn your butt towards me.” Damian said 

Jon look at him confused

“Just do it!” Damian growled

Jon turn around putting them in a 69 position

Damian open his friend's butt cheeks looking at the soft pink coloring of he rectum. Smirking before inserting his tongue.

Jon gasp at the insert tongue at first it felt weird but then he started to moan and sucker harder due to the pleasure.

The two young boys was going at it. Damian thrusting his cock into Jon mouth and Jon grinding ass in Damian face. The young ex assassin felt his orgasm approaching and warned his friend but Jon keep sucking. Then Damian cm straight into Jon mouth forcing the boy swallowing with some leaking out of his mouth.

After cumming, Damian got Jon and put him back to the pillows. Where Damian lick off the leaking cum and kiss Jon again before pulling out.

“So Kent, can I really fuck you or do you want to wait? I know you could have done thus for me. But you can wait until your ready. I don’t want to become her….” Trailed off Damian

Jon thought about, sure he heard waiting until he older, but hearing the kids heroes morality rate(A/N curse you writers that think superheroes can’t have kids or a family) he decided to try it before he dies.

“Yeah, Dami let do this.” Jon answered 

Damian ‘tt’ at the nickname and went to get the lube in his drawer (his father and eldest brother are playboys so there lube always around) and put it on Jon hole and his middle finger insert in.

Jon yelp at the penetration, at first it hurt but got more pleasurable as Damian continued. He started grind back when Damian put two fingers in. He felt empty when Damian pulled out.

Damian lube all over his cock and pointed toward Jon hole. He look into friends eyes for approval which Jon nodded. Damian inserted his penis into Jon rectum. He didn’t started thrusting so Jon get used to this. He lean down to kiss Jon. Then felt Jon wrapped his legs around his body and his arms from his neck. Pulled out of the kiss.

“Damian go.” Jon said musky

Damian started to thrust into his slowly was first but picking up speed in each thrust. Jon writhing beneath him grinding back at Damian. Jon bite Damian neck giving a hickey.  
Jon felt new and indescribable feelings coming from Damian thrusting hitting a certain point in his body causing grinding back with each thrust.

“Dami, I think going cum.” Jon whisper in Damian ear

Damian grunted, he want to do more put since it Jon first time he decided to end it in missionary. He thrusting harder into Jon causing both of them to moan and both orgasm at the same time.

Breathing heavily from the afterglow, Damian got off of Jon and pull the covers over them. Turning Jon sideways and wrapping his arms around him in a protective manner.

“Hey Damian do you think anyone will see like this?”  Jon worried 

“We will take a shower before breakfast.” Damian answered 

“Thanks for letting my sleepover here and t-taking my virginity.” Jon said 

“No problem Jonny boy.”  Damian said smugly

Before falling asleep Jon have one more question

“Damian was this your first time?”

Damian was about to answer, he was still a virgin when left the league it was only a year later lost it…to the person he called friend and later boyfriend.

“No, it wasn’t forced but the person who I did it with is seemingly dead.” Damian answer 

Jon didn’t ask anymore and decided to cuddly up and slept into a pleasant dream.


	2. Lost love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter thanks for the hits and Kudos guys I truly appreciate it

Damian woke up feeling another human in his at first he was confused but then he remember last night.

‘Oh right me and Kent did it.’ Thought Damian

  
‘At least I disabled the cameras father put up.’

Damian was going to move but then notice Jon had turn around in his sleep facing him. A peaceful smile on his face.

‘This remind me a bit with Colin’ Damian stop himself

He will always remember his first friend and lover Colin Wilkes. A Orphan who only know Hell in his life despite this have a kind attitude with him. He was saved Batman after a sick scarecrow experiment using fear toxin and venom on him. It gave him powers but damage his already messed up mind. Damian found Colin, befriend them and the two became partners in crime and help each other against criminals and even became boyfriends. Damian kept it secret from his family until he slip up and Dick caught Colin and him making out on camera and made Damian confess he was bisexual. The Batfamily accepted him and didn't really care which gender he was dating. Dick gave a ‘friendly’ death threat to Colin despite the fact Damian is the most lethal of the couple. They went out for a while until Talia attack Gotham which Damian sacrificed himself. When Damian was resurrected, he found out Dick was ‘dead’ and Colin was gone with a flash of guilt coming from Drake and his father. He try to find Colin for months, but he couldn't find any traces of his boyfriend. He stop trying to find Colin after dealing with his maternal family business. He hope Maya, Suren, and even Jon can heal and fill his hole Colin left but he still felt hurt.

He notice Jon eyes moving rapidly behind his eyelids so he going to wake up any second now. Damian sigh and shook Jon shoulder. Jon wake up looking tried but did saw a clear vision of Damian and did quick peck on the lips which Damian ‘TT’ at.

“ Thanks for last night.” Jon said 

“No problem Kent, it not everyday you bang the Son of Superman.” Damian replied 

Jon blushes at that statement him and Damian sat up, his rear end still felt sore from the fuck he received last night.

“We should get up and washed up Kent, we have 30 minutes before Pennyworth call us down for breakfast.”  Damian suggested 

The two got up and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Damian gave Jon one of his housecoats and they went downstairs to the kitchen.

“Morning Master Damian and Mr Jon breakfast is serve. When you done Master Damian your father wish to speak to you in his studies.”  Alfred said 

Damian raise eyebrow but carrying on sat down. He felt Titus ran up to his leg and wangle his tail tell his owner he need to go outside.

“Kent when you're  done, can you take Titus outside?”  Damian asked 

“Sure!”  Jon said using he speed finishing eating his pancakes and he told Titus to follow  
“Uhhh…”

“To your left sir then you will see the backyard door.” Alfred explained 

“Thank you Mr. Pennyworth!” Jon said turning  the left way.

Damian and finished his breakfast and went to his father studies who was getting ready for a emergency meeting a Wayne building.

“Damian are you going to Gotham today with Jon?” Bruce asked not looking away from his computer

“Yes, do wish us to stay at the manor?” Damian asked 

“No, I discover some footage that may interest you.” Bruce said turning the screen to Damian

  
On screen was a huge figure similar to Bane without the tubes beating up some criminals with Brass knuckles. There was only the silhouette but on the criminals faces was abuse.  
Damian froze from a moment, only one person he know can do that.

“I didn't try to confront him since he probably felt guilty with our last encounter. He hiding in your two safe house in the abandoned shipyards, it appear he came back a week ago. I recommend reconnect with him.” Bruce recommend 

“Are you sure it him…I thought Wilkes died.” Damian said 

Bruce raised a eyebrow and had a small smirk on his face.

“Wilkes again I thought you call him Coin since you too been dating?” He said

“I know, but I need to know if this the real Wilkes first.”  Damian said 

“Understood, do you want to take Jon with I don't want interfere you and Colin reunion?.” Bruce asked 

“Of course I'm going to take Kent why-“ Damian stop realizing the joke his father made

  
“When did you find out?”

“You was limping after your first time.”  Bruce answered  “I'm not angry at you for that but please be careful I don't you to catch any diseases.”

“Don't worry Father you will never find any diseases or bastard grandchildren from  me.”  Damian promise 

“Good take Jon with you, I turn on the cameras in the safe house Colin is still sleeping.” Bruce said 

“Thank you Father, I appreciate this information.”  Damian thanked 

“No problem..” Bruce replied 

Damian nodded and left his father studies. He went to the backyard and saw Jon playing ball with Titus.

“Kent come we're going to a safe house in Gotham .” Damian said 

“Why?” Jon asked 

“I may found my friend of mine in there come on he still asleep.”

Jon ran back inside and the two upstairs to get dressed. Jon wear and blue jacket with sneakers and Damian wore a the same outfit with a black jacket. Before they left Damian went into his closet to get some pictures.

 

‘Damnit where is it.’ Thought Damian

‘Ah there they are.’

There was three pictures: one with Colin wrapping arms behind in the camera with Damian with his trademark smirk. The second one was the two building a sandcastle at the beach. The last one was the two kissing each other in the batcave where Dick secretly took their photo. (Which prompt in Damian trying to kill his brother before Colin come him down) All of them was great memories to Damian but he hid them away after give up his search for Colin. Now with new information he may finally find the boy he love.

Jon walk over to Damian looking over his shoulder and saw three pictures with ginger boy with green eyes and freckles with Damian one of them where the two kiss.  
“It that your boyfriend?” Jon asked 

“Yes, his name is Colin Wilkes my lover.” Damian said 

Jon got excited but thought about the sex him and Damian had a worry Colin may cause strife between.

“We can still be friends even after that. Colin would understand.” Damian informed sensing his friend worry

Jon sighed and the two went to the Garage where Bruce took them to city and dropped them off near the shipyard giving them a few warnings. Damian walk the to to a Abandoned part of it. When Damian move some crates there was a Sewer opening in the ground.

“Ready Kent?” Damian said 

“Doesn't this part lead to the sewers?” Jon asked scare of seeing the monster Killercroc he heard about

“Nah, this part of the sewer was close before my father was even thought of. Come on Colin could be walking up soon.” Damian said 

The two climb down the downstairs until another entrance stop them which Damian use a voice recognize password. The place was and average size garage with a few gadget, a TV with a game system, bathroom, and Damian old outfit. In the back was a bed with was a freckle boy in covers with a teddy bear in his hands. On his right side was a nightstand with picture frame that had Damian and him in their superheroes outfit.

“Colin.” Damian said with emotions in his voice revealing his Arabic accent 

Damian walk towards the bed, Colin sleeping peacefully with his teddy bear Rory in his hands. Damian took the bear from the Orphanage where they thought Colin died. He place here so he can look at it when he want to get away from the Batcave. Colin got it back and Damian couldn't be more happier.

“Colin heard wake up please. It me Damian.” Damian said  in a gentle voice

“Hey Damian you want me to leave?” Jon asked  feeling out of place

 

“No Kent come here. Colin wake up.” Said Damian

Colin was hearing a familiar voice, deeper with less of a accent. He could have sworn it was Damian, but he still think Damian was dead. The voice was still repeating the same line telling him to wake up. He eyes and saw to prop hovering over him, one was a kid who was wearing glasses with blue eyes looking like a mini version of Clark Kent (who he know was superman.) another person was a very familiar face who look like a Arab kid version of Bruce Wayne with green eyes with tears coming out.

“D-Damian is that you?”  Colin asked 

“It me Colin.” Damian answered 

Colin lunge towards Damian causing both boys fall down to the floor.

  
“Dami your back?!” Colin yelled hugging his boyfriend

“Love you too Colin, but should I remind you your in your boxer briefs and we have another person here?” Damian said trying to act professionally

Colin realize he was wearing red underwear turn around saw the boy Damian brought.

  
“Oh hi name is Colin. Who are you?” Colin question 

“My is Jonathan Kent. Call me Jon.” Said Jon

“Colin can you please the bathroom before we talk? You have something I would happy to see if there wasn't piss all in it.”  Damian said 

Coin remember he have erection due to the need of pee and went to the bathroom. Damian got a some sweatpants and gave it to Colin.

“Sorry I didn't went back to the Manor I got back. I went a little crazy when I saw your corpse in the batcave and hurt Mr. Drake and Mr.Wayne.”  Colin said 

“We done worse to each other. Anyway where were you, for the past two years?”  Damian questioned he want to spend time with his boyfriend, but he need to know what to Colin and it might lead to disappearing heroes.

“Um I don't know, it was some facility where they was other people there we have to fight each other. There was two people I remember. Chris and Connor.”  Jon answered 

“Wait was Chris young with brown hair and eyes, and Connor looked like a teenager version of me?!” Jon asked hoping he finally found his brothers he never meet but heard about

“Yeah! They was like superman when I fought them. Sorry my memories are fuzzy. Maybe a telepath can fixed my memories.” Colin suggested 

Damian thought about it, he knew how anxious Jon since he too know what it like finding a lead for lost loved one, but he know father want this information since he is the world greatest detective.

“We will figure out about this later. Get dressed Colin, Pennyworth should check on you.” Damian said 

“Sure but can first talk about what happened since I left? I kinda want to know where Jon came from?” Colin said 

The three sated down on the bed and Damian explain that the. Multi-verse got messed up again. And a lot people gone for now. There on a “new Earth 1” so stuff are the more or less same.

“Uhh will this stuff every end?” Colin asked 

“Nope, my father said to get used to it.” Damian said 

“Well I'm scared, so Colin what your superpowers.” Jon asked 

“Oh I can transform into a huge size fighter like Bane or Solomon Grundy, want me to show you.?” Colin said 

Jon nodded and and Colin got up and change into he behemoth form Abuse.

“What you think?”  Colin said with his voice deeper

“Awesome! Where you got that from?” Jon asked 

“From a freak experiment from Scarecrow. I shattered his body in repayment.” Answered Colin

  
Jon heard about scarecrow his fear toxin and sadistic ways to torture people.

“Don't worry a lot villains don't attack that much in winter since they getting old. Come on let got back to the manor.” Damian said with Colin changing back to his regular form

“Are you sure Damian, it 11 am and Jon is going to leave soon.” Colin said 

“Fine, but I have a question for you too.” Damian said 

“What is it?” Colin and Jon asked in unison

Damian took a deep breath

“Why did you guys accepted me as a friend?” He asked

Colin and Jon look at him like he speak another language(which he does when he is pissed)

“It just I'm a monster, I a murderer. When you guys became my friends.”

Colin and Jon look at him shocked

“…Damian, I'm half kryptonian. HALF HUMAN! Do you think I haven't heard the horror stories of what happen meta humans. What happen when xenophobes attack people like me? Or worse?! What about the Kryptonians like Zod who make people hate us more? I-I heard my dad in one universe going insane because Joker killed my mom while pregnant with me. Dad became a tyrant and killed people who didn't go his way. He even killed Shazam! Do you think I'm not scared about myself.” Jon finished shaken up

“Yeah Damian, we're monsters in many people eyes as much as you are.” Colin answered 

“You two can be sympathize, my grandfather been terrorizing people for over 600 years.”

“And we deal with a dinosaur from Krypton.” Jon said 

“Who that?” Colin asked 

“Doomsday, long story.”

“Oh, that make sense.”

Damian look back a fourth between Jon and Colin. Sometimes he feel alone with the burden of dark past. Sure there Cassandra who also came from the league of Assassins but he and her barely interact. He realized he not alone.

“Sorry, it just I feel alone a lot."  Damian said 

“Damian…I befriend you…we are partners and best friends…we became boyfriends. We made love two each other. W-What happen to you? Did Talia hurt you again? Tell me what happen to you?!” Colin demanded putting his hands on Damian shoulder

Damian sighed and explain what happened to him and his reunion with his mother.

“So the bitch decided to back and you two on speaking terms? I wonder how far the Lazarus pits can heal a person when they are ripped to part.”’Colin said darkly

“Colin!” Jon yelled

“What?! The league a pain in the ass for Gotham for years! She the reasons Damian so fucked up!”Colin stated 

“Yeah but his mom you speaking about!” Jon countered 

“She not a mother she a whor-“

Damian punched Colin in the jaw before Colin could finish that word making the ginger fall to the ground

“Silence! Both of you! I don't need protection from either of you! Wilkes get dressed we going to the manor!” Damian ordered whom got up and left the safe house.

Colin got up with tears in his eyes and Jon was shocked from Damian reaction sure say Damian angry before, but he never saw Damian when he was really pissed.

“Damnit I mess up again.” Colin mutter

Jon move to help Colin get up.

“Don't worry, he just angry he'll forgive you.” Jon said 

“I know come let go, but that I want to say thank you for be Damian friend when I was gone.” Colin complimented 

“Well we wasn't friends at first, but they was other people like Maya and Suren befriend him too.” Jon said 

“Okay then we should see Damian.” Colin said 

Colin got fully dressed and the two went outside and saw Damian wanting for them. The trio walked silently back to the Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colin boy is back since DC writers tend to forget characters that help develop bigger ones. Hey can you guys leave comments please? I'm wondering where I can improve on.


	3. The answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my final chapter and I think I might do a new story. But I'm kind of nervous since with this story people my think I'm a pedophile because I'm doing the canon ages.

The trio walk to the Wayne manor, Damian was silent all the the time not looking back at Jon or Colin. Jon was the in middle of the two looking back and forth between the two teens. Colin walk guilty behind. Jon notice Colin was a head taller than him. He would make people think was older if not for his young face.

“Wow your tall.” Jon commented

“Thanks, probably because of the venom, and I do heavy training.” Colin said

“We're here.” Damian said stop at the door where Alfred opened for the doer for them.

“Alfred!” Colin yelled hugging the butler

“Hello Mister Wilkes, it good to see you again.” Alfred said patting the ginger head.

“Pennyworth can you examine Wilkes to see if his body is find?” Damian asked

“Certainly Master Damian, follow me.” Alfred said

Alfred guided the boys down to the Batcave where Colin was surprised by the amount of animals there.

“Wow! Damian did you turn the Batcave into a zoo?” Colin said

“The only new addition is Goliath , did you see them before?” Damian asked 

“Well I saw your corpse the last time I was in the Batcave so I didn't really pay attention to the pets.” Said Colin sarcastically

Appear hearing his name Goliath came down smelling a new scent.

“Um where did you get your pet monster from?” Colin asked

“Last summer when I dealt with my maternal business.” Damian

“Oh.” Colin grumble

Alfred guided Colin to the medical bay where the butler did a few check ups on the ginger.

“It appear you alright Mr. Colin beside the venom in your body. You didn't eat for two days. Why did you come back to the manor when you return back to Gotham?” Alfred question

Colin looked guilty

“Kent come with me to my bedroom. Pennyworth and Wilkes seem to talk.” Damian said turning around to leave the Batcave.

“Damian you know for being Colin boyfriend your being a real jerk.” Jon commented

Damian paused but continue to walk to the door, Jon rolled his eyes and followed Damian leaving Colin and Alfred.

“Was there a incident before coming here?” Alfred asked

“Well I called Damian mom a whore out of anger.” Colin answer shyly

“ I understand your anger towards Miss. Al Ghul, but keep in mind she raised Damian so Damian, despite her abusive ways still love his mother.” Alfred said

“But why Alfred?! She the one killed him, why does he still love her?!” Colin yelled

“Abuse can damage up people mind, you yourself know that first hands. Damian know his maternal side is wrong , but more connected to them than he will be with us.” Alfred remind

Colin turn away, yeah he never had stable family in his life, so did Damian so he can understand loving people even though their abusive.

“Thank you Alfred, I should apologize to him.” Colin said

“Your welcome, I should tell you that Master Damian spent sleepless nights trying to find you. He became his father in his bad moods, hardly sleeping or bathing, barely eating. I heard him crying a few times in bedroom.” Alfred reminded

Colin felt more guilty, he remember when he sometimes got captured Damian alone brought kidnapper to near death, he could barely control his anger anytime Colin got hurt.

“Thanks Alfred, I should see him.” Said Colin get off the exam table and ran to up Damian, but before he open it he heard Damian and Jon talking.

“I know you angry at him, but you do know your mother is evil.” Jon said

“I know that Kent, my parents relationships between me is complicated.” Damian snared

“So?! Colin love you yet you act like he killed your animals.” Jon counter

“Silence! You don't understand that stuff Colin and I did.” Damian said

“Oh yeah, it not like me and you work together or hell had sex like last night!” Jon yelled

Colin was shocked, he not surprised if Damian had sex with another person since he thought Colin was dead, but Colin would prefer if Damian told him

Colin knock on Damian door.

“It me Colin, I hears the end of you guys conversation. Damian can we please talk.” Colin said through the door

Damian open the door and Colin went in closing and lock the door behind him.

“…Damian, I’m not angry about you having sex with someone else. You know my past and what I did to survive. You could have tell me in the safe house and I would understand. Damian you of all people know the pain of people keeping secrets from. Look if you don’t want us to be boyfriends we can still be friends.” Colin explained

Damian process what Colin said, Damian still loved Colin but he took a liking to Jon-No! He couldn’t become his father where his heart is constantly play on. Dammit why could he be born in a functional family?! Damian sat down on his bed where Jon sat down next to him.

“Damian we don’t have to have sex again, my first time was great but I don’t want to hurt you and Colin relationship.” Jon suggested

“I wouldn't mind if Jon had sex with us. I'm mean you don’t always have sex with the son of Superman.” Colin reminded

“Really?” Damian and Jon said in unison

“Yeah, we can have a threesome tonight.” Colin said

Damian thought about it, well him and Colin did get said to each they won't mind if other person join sometimes when it come to sex. But Jon only had sex once so Damian and Colin real make up sex is going to be the night Jon leave.

“Find we can do it, Kent do you want to?” Damian asked

“…Yeah let do it.” Jon answered

“Fine we will do after bedtime. I need to feed my pets.” Damian stated

“Okay, me and Jon can know each other better by then.” Colin confirmed

Damian left the bedroom and Jon and Colin told each other experience with Damian. Jon said that the first time him and Damian they didn't get along, they later became friends. Colin said that Batman saved him and him and Damian became friends later on.

“When did you guys start dating each other?” Jon asked

“Well I had a crush on Damian for awhile when we meet. I didn't confess until one patrol night where Damian got seriously hurt. Me and him was arguing and he said why I was so overprotective. I blurted out I love him and was about to run away but he stop me and he confessed he have the same feelings but thought I was homophobic since I lived at a Catholic orphanage. We started to dating after that until he…died.” Colin finished

“Oh, so you think you and Damian are still dating?” Jon asked

“Well I don't know, I think I should go back to the orphanage soon.” Colin answered

“Wait, why you don't let Mr. Wayne adopted you?” Jon asked

“Too weird, I prefer the orphanage so I can protect the kids there.” Colin answered

 

“Oh, so what it like dating Damian?” Jon asked

“Well, it similar to us being friends but he more protective towards me. He don't like holding hands in public or stuff like that.”

“I have big question, where was you? Did you really see other Kryptonians?” Jon said

Colin thought about it, he remember some fights with the two Kryptonians they did try to use their lasers eyes on him but they bruise him a lot. They was a prison outbreak, most was capture but the older one name Kon-el mess with the computer and open a portal to Gotham and push him through. Colin explained the memories he remember.

"Sorry, I couldn't remember much else.” Colin said

“It okay, Mr.Wayne can help us.” Jon said

At the mention of his name, Bruce Wayne just back and walk to Damian room to check on him and saw Colin and Jon in his room.

“Hello Jon and Colin, good to see you again. How are you?” Bruce greeted

“Hello Mr.Wayne, can you help with some stuff? I was in Faclity of some sorts and there was two Kryptonians name Kon-el and Lor-Zod” Colin explained

Bruce was shocked of hearing the name Lor-zod, he thought Christopher was gone forever. He looked at Jon and saw the boy anxious for answers. He would get work on it soon.

“Do you remember anything about that place?” Bruce question

“A little, do you have a telepath that can help us?” Colin asked

“A machine, come with me you two to the Batcave” Bruce ordered

Bruce guided the two boys to the Batcave where Alfred was cleaning some gadgets and Damian was feeding his Animals. Bruce told Colin to sit in a medical chair and put a device on his head.

“What the meaning of this?” Damian demanded

"I'm using this device to retract Colin memories to discover where he was.” Batman explained

“Will it hurt him?” Damian asked moving to Colin to hold his hand

“No but it helps us find Clark kids.” Bruce asked typing into the batcomputer

Bruce activate the program, and saw a image in Colin point of view being experiment on. Then later where Colin was dodge someone that was to fast for the human eye. In the end he saw Colin looking at computer screen until it cut off. Colin was breathing and Damian took off the device with Colin sweating hard.

“Are you okay, Habibi?” Damian asked gently

“I'm fine, do you get the information Mr. Wayne?” Said Colin

“Yes, but I will take awhile to find the place you was experimented on and recuse the other prisoners. I recommend you Colin to go back to St.Andes soon.” Bruce stated

“Father he just came back to me, can he get himself together first?” Damian said

“He leave tomorrow and I may set up a base of operations there.”

“Don't have enough bases?”

“Nonsense you can always improve.”

Damian rolled his eyes, while he have some of his father paranoia(he put chips in all of his friends bodies when they wasn't noticing) but it was still irritating when someone else does it. He help Colin stand up.

"Damian take Colin and Jon back to your room we need to talk.” Bruce said

Damian took his friends back to his bedroom and went back to the Batcave, he was still weary so he speak in another language.

“What is it father?” Damian said in Arabic

“I think you should leave the Teen Titans and create your own group of heroes.” Bruce responded back in Arabic

“Well I only did that to save them but I won't mind. Do wish to restart the Young Justice program?” Said Damian hearing about it.

“Possible, you're too young and different from the current titans. The friends you made can help you.”

“I didn't know you paid attention?”

“You get your anti social ways from me.”

“TT, Fine father. I will train Kent and Wilkes soon then.”

"Good Damian, I won't need you for portal tonight. You should start basic training for your friends.”

“Fine father, you don't leave in five hours.”

“Actually I have a meeting at the watchtower in a few minutes. Clark and I is going to take about the information I gather.” Bruce rub Damian head which Damian paralyzed a bit. “Be good Damian.”

Damian felt confused and happy about that rub. He heard his father was happy when Grayson was Robin, but over the years he became darker. Damian wonder if he was the reason why at times.

“I will father good luck.”

Bruce left to the Watchtower and Damian went back up to his bedroom where Colin and Jon was watching a video on Jon phone.

“Kent, Wilkes what are you doing?” Damian said

“Watching a video, where your dad?” Jon answered

“He went to the Watchtower, what you two want to do?” Damian responded

“Got some video games?” Jon asked

Damian got a TV and game system in his room, he really didn't like television he only watch stuff if Grayson or Wilkes forced him to watch something( which he secretly enjoy) he watch Jon play single player game and felt Colin move over to him and Damian decided to cuddle up with him.

“… I love Damian.” Colin said kissing Damian on the cheek

Damian turn around and said “I love you too Habibi.”and kiss Colin on the lips. It been two years since they kiss, two years of fear not seeing each again, and two years of lost love. The couple moment was interrupted by Jon taking a picture of them.

“Maya is so going to love this pic.” Jon said sending it to Maya

Damian growled

“How did you get Ducard phone number?” Damian said

“She gave to me for emergency.” Jon explained

Then Damian phone virbate, he grab it and saw Maya number, Damian sighed and answered it.

“Little brother who is that you're kissing?” Maya demanded

“My long lost boyfriend Colin Wilkes. Don't you dare tell Darga about this, he will asked questions I don't not want to hear.” Damian explained

“Okay I might pay a visit to Gotham just to see if this guy is dangerous.” Maya responded

“We know each other for years. Now please leave me alone.”

“Fine, but be safe little brother.” Maya finished ending the conversation

“Who was that?” Colin asked

“A insufferable acquaintance of mine.” Damian asked

“Her name is Maya Ducard, yes Nobody daughter but she good. She real nice and see Damian as a little brother.” Jon expanded more

"Okay who Darga?” Colin asked

“A Turkish boy sorcerer, who is five hundred years behind us but look twelve. He might get the wrong ideas between us if he found about our relationship.” Damian answered

“Oh he would think I'm one of your concubines or something?” Colin asked with Damian looking at questionably

“I study some Middle Eastern cultures to impress you.” Colin said shyly

"Yes, and other stuff with your stasis. He living with Zantanna right now.” Damian explained

“Can I meet them one day?” Colin asked

“When your fully tested you might see them.” Damian answered

“Does the test involved some fun?” Colin tease

“Our sex doesn't count. I will properly tested you soon.”

“Why not now?”

“Because your malnourished.”

“I'm fine. I can sure you tonight.”

“Hmmm, I will see.” Damian said sternly which Colin rolled his eyes at.

“How about we played around the manor?” Jon suggested which the other two agree on.

Over the next few hours the boys played in and around the manor. Damian felt a happiness that he lost forever after Colin left and he enjoy what the West define as ‘boyhood’. The the big event came.

“Are you ready you two?” Damian said locking his door

Colin and Jon was sitting on Damian bed in their underwear, Colin was bouncing a bit excited and Jon was a bit nervous but excited. The two boys nodded.

Damian disregard Pajamas revealing a thong he put on today and crawl into the middle of bed.

“Like what you see boys?” Damian said smugly letting his friends feel his body.

“Um guys can I watch you two do it first?” Jon asked

“Okay, scared that you may hurt Damian due to your strength?” Colin asked

“Yeah.” Jon replied

“Don’t worry I can show you.” Colin recommended

Jon move to the end of the bed.

Colin and Damian face each other and smiled, this is there first time having sex after 2 years.

“Make love to me Habibi.” Damian said gently

“As you wish.” Colin responded

Colin learn into Damian face and kiss him on the lips. He open his lover mouth and the two French kiss for dominance. Damian move his hand to feel Colin freckle body and then pull him down on him and the wo started to grind on each other. Damian then slip his hands into Colin underwear and carcass his butt checks. Colin in respond pulled out of Damian mouth and then attack his neck leaving a hickey on it. Colin lower Damian body until he the jackpot.

“Look little d miss me.” Colin grabbing the encase cock causing Damian to moan.

“Hey Jon come join us.” Colin said

“Really?” The boy of steel asked

“Yeah. “ the ginger responded

Jon move his head to Damian crotch and saw Colin take Damian thong off revealing his 5 inch brown dick. Colin asked Jon suck Damian before, Jon nodded and show his novice sucking skills causing Damian to moan.

“One of you fuck me!” Damian demanded

“Jon you should go first.” Colin recommended

“Really? I never fuck someone.” Jon said

“First time for everything, giving is great as receiving.” Colin assured

Jon took off he briefs revealing his 4 inch boner, Jon spread Damian legs and look at his pink butt hole. After taking a deep breath he put his face at Damian hole and start licking him.

Damian moan at the sensation it been years since he had that feel. Then he Colin move up to his right side and saw Colin still in his boxer briefs with his Dick throbbing.

“Take it off and face fuck me.” Damian ordered.

Colin took off his underwear revealing his 6 inch boner that precum was leaking out of.

“Are you Dami? It grow 3 inches longer since we did it.” Colin asked worry he might hurt his boyfriend.

“TT” Damian responded

Colin hover over Damian body and point his dick to Damian face. Damian lift his head and lick the tip then put half out it in his mouth.

Colin moan at the sensation and grab Damian head thrusting into his mouth. Damian grab Colin butt cheeks, he also jump when he felt Jon put fingers into his ass doing final preparations to him.

Colin feeling the sensation of Damian mouth.

“Dami I'm going to cum!” Colin warned

Damian nodded and suck harder, Colin thrust Damian head to hug crotch and release 3 loads of cum in his mouth. After pulling out, Colin bend over and French kiss Damian mouth sharing the cum. Move over and lay down next to Damian.

“Colin can you pass me the lube?” Jon asked

“Sure.” Colin responded and got the lube out and passed to Jon.

Jon thought of how Damian prepare him last night. He pour the lube over Damian hole and pour some over his dick.

“Ready Damian?” Jon asked

“TT, come on is the son of Superman scared of fucking?” Damian taunted spread his legs

Jon sight and push his 4 inch penis into Damian hole, causing both boys to moan in pleasure.

“Oh my gosh this felt good!” Thought Jon  
“Come on Kent all the way!” Damian grunt

Jon pushed all the way stopping to let Damian get used to the penetration. Damian pulled Jon down for a kiss, exploring each other mouth. Damian push Jon face up and look at him.

“Feels good?” Damian asked

Jon was possessing the new feelings, Damian brown skin on his white skin, the heat his dick was surrounded in, and the closeness of Damian he never felt before.

“Yeah…Dami…I love you.” Jon slip out, then realize what he just said. Before he could say anything he felt Colin hand on his back.

“It okay.” Colin simply said kissing Jon on the cheek not mad if it the relationship goes poly

“Jon fuck me.” Damian said softly

Jon thrust slowly into Damian feeling inside, then he started to pick up speed but slow down fearing he might hurt Damian, until Damian pulled him down.

“I like it rough.” Damian whisper into his ear

“But I can hurt you.” Jon worried

“Colin already did that.” Damian replied remembering that Colin slightly transform that nearly rupture his ass.

Jon thrust faster and harder into Damian causing both to moan more. He decide to trying to find that spot Damian hit that before.

“Harder Harder! Hit it again!” Damian begged after Jon found his prostate

Jon hit that spot again each thrust causing the boys to grunt and moan. Damian wrap his arms and legs around Jon and gave him one last kiss.

“Make me cum Johnny boy.” Damian said

Jon pulled Damian into a tight hug and gave one thrust causing Damian to cum on each other chest and Jon to dry orgasm. Both boys pulled off from each other and was breathing hard from that powerful experience.

Jon pulled Damian to the middle of the bed and wrapped his arms around Damian frond behind. Colin pulled the covers over each dry and went to Damian face to fell him. Then Jon giggled.

“What funny?” Damian asked

“We kinda like a peanut butter sandwich with you in the middle.” Jon giggled

“With cum.” Colin giggled

Damian rolled his eyes from Colin and Jon juvenile humor.

“Let go to sleep for Allah sake.” Damian said

“I like it when you use your accent Dami.” Colin comment

“Damian got a accent?” Jon asked

“It Arabic but he usually hide it.” Colin explained

“Please silent and go to sleep. I got some info you two are going like.” Damian said

The trio went to sleep. Damian often wonder if monster can love. No matter how much he change he will always see himself as a monster but after discovering the issues Colin and Jon have. He decided it depends but yes monsters can love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support and please comment on my story so I can do it better. To explain some points. It very likely Colin was sexually abuse in foster care so it possible he is sexual. Damian have a Arabic accent but since it shown he can mimic people so he hide it in westernized accent. Also I known Damian is usually white I an understand because there a way you have have to do brown skin, and people usually excuse he "half-white". I'm pretty Bruce can get a tan and he just be in darkness most of time . So I might make a young justice style team inspire by one here and in respond to the current teen titans comics. I don't hate the group, it just DC have a lot of kid characters they could use for Damian team without De aging people. Suren and Maya make more sense. Have a good day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this guys, props to people who can guess Damian first lover was. If this get enough likes, I may expanded the story more and bring more characters in. Also I'm working on a tablet so can you guys give me any tips to post my story because it get irrating copying and pasting. Have a good day


End file.
